


小森さん对亜嵐くん称呼三段活用

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship





	小森さん对亜嵐くん称呼三段活用

*明显的hyal（不知道可不可逆  
*三段（其实要说的话是四段，这里只说特殊的三段啦，排除平常的アランくん）：リーダー、兄さん、センパイ  
*其实是非常非常短的段子  
*应该是糖  
*文中所提到的隼隼对岚岚的称呼都用日语特殊标注啦（因为觉得用中文会很奇怪...像リーダー什么的...）  
  
1.「リーダー」の場合  
“アランくん怎么还没到啊...”  
此刻的小森在杂志摄影现场，他坐在休息室的沙发上一遍抖着腿一边不停地给他的亚岚前辈刷着line消息。  
当所有的未读消息都一下变成已读的时候，小森把准备发出去的最后一句“再这样以后可就不等アランくん了”给删了，终于等来了的是白滨的回信。  
先是两个红色的感叹号发了过来，随后的一条消息是“我忘了今天还有摄影！”  
小森终于得到对方已经醒了的消息之后，憋住满腔怒火一个电话就打了过去。  
“リーダー...”  
“真的抱歉！我现在马上起床！！”  
小森听电话对面是急匆匆掀起被子的沙沙声，也就心满意足地挂了电话，挂之前还不忘提醒对方一句“下次别这样了，会给工作人员带来困扰的”。  
“嗯嗯...我知道了...”  
挂断电话之后，小森从沙发上起身，走到一旁拿起白滨今天要摄影要穿的服装，细细打量了一下。  
“真的不会太大吗...”  
“嘛，不过oversize不也挺好的吗。”  
  
  
  
  
2.「兄さん」の場合  
摄影之后是采访的环节，开始也就是针对精选专的几个问题，但到后来问题的走向开始越来越不对。  
“成员之间平常是怎么互相称呼的呢？”  
像这种问题虽然也被问到过好几次，这次也像之前几次一样被staff桑吐槽了对Mandy的尊称问题，但随之而来的问题却让小森措手不及。  
“除了Mandy以外，其余的大家之间互相称呼都是名字加君或者直接叫名字的对吗？”  
“啊，整体来说是这样没错。”亚岚和小森对视了一眼说。  
“可是刚才听小森桑给白滨桑打电话的时候用的是リーダー？”  
“啊...也会有这种情况的。”  
小森说完这句，全场爆笑。  
“那么具体是什么情况会对白滨桑使用リーダー的称谓呢？”  
“大概是对我生气的时候吧，比如说今天的摄影现场迟到了真的非常抱歉！”  
特意还把“真的”两字加重了音，白滨双手扶在腿上，坐在椅子上作出了一个像土下座又不是土下座的动作，全场再次爆笑。  
“小森桑还有其他的称呼吗，对白滨桑的？”  
“诶...还有吗...还有的话应该就是アランくん了吧...”  
“不不...有时候你也会莫名来一句兄さん吧！真的是很莫名其妙啊，虽然我听到了也会很高兴就是了！”  
第三次爆笑。  
“那这个‘莫名其妙的时候’有什么具体指向性吗？比如喝醉之后什么的？”  
“喝醉之后偶尔也会吧...但是更多的时候感觉给人一种自家弟弟在撒娇的感觉。”  
“兄さん？”  
白滨转过头面向小森，小森无辜的眼睛正死死地盯着他，他看着小森其实无数次想起了自己可爱的弟弟。  
“...”  
“大概就是这样。”  
一下子切回MC模式的小森让白滨觉得刚才冲着自己叫兄さん的小森真是世间宝物。  
  
  
  
  
3.「センパイ」の場合  
“说起来，”白滨和小森坐在回公司的移动车里，“刚才的关于隼对我的称呼的问题啊，其实还有一个吧？”  
“啊，你是说センパイ？”  
“那个也是偶尔会用的吧，具体什么时候会用也还没注意过...”  
白滨作思考状看着窗外，回想着上一次小森用先輩这个称呼来叫自己是什么时候的事。  
“就是这种时候啊，センパイ。”  
“这种时候是什么时候啦！”  
白滨笑眯眯地故作生气状回头，看到的是和之前撒娇般地叫着兄さん所不同的小森。  
这次是多了点依靠自己的后辈的感觉了吧，但果然还是普通的小森就好——白滨这么想，也不知道说没说出口。  
“果然还是普通的アランくん就好吧！称呼太复杂了还要看场合真是麻烦！”  
“...”  
“也是。”  
小森隼只要普普通通的就好——白滨更加确认了自己的这一想法。


End file.
